


What Happens When Your Best Friend Flakes on You After You Fly Across The Country to See Him and You End Up Stuck in His Apartment With His Brother and No Electricity

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, I'll add tags as this thing progresses, M/M, Snowstorms, dave's a flake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: This is very much in-progress and I'll probably change the title and add tags as I keep going lmaoWritten for @snowund!





	What Happens When Your Best Friend Flakes on You After You Fly Across The Country to See Him and You End Up Stuck in His Apartment With His Brother and No Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearscp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearscp/gifts).



> I haven't figured out how to fix the html on the chatlogs or why the paragraph spacing is...like that... but I'll try to figure it out soon lol

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 

EB: So like, are you picking me up or not? 

EB: We should be touching down at like eleven I think????? >:B Hope youre ready to have some killer bropal hangout time. 

**EB: Dude, you are not gonna fucking believe the poster I just saw in the airport. Can they really advertise BDSM movies in like, public spaces and shit?**

**EB: Dave. Uh. Seriously, about the picking me up thing. I gotta know if I need to call a cab, you loser.**

**TG: uh**

**TG: picking you up from the who now**

**TG: why would i be able to pick you up from anywhere, dude**

**EB: What? I’m coming to visit you, remember?**

**EB: Dave did you seriously forget I was flying all the way to your house??? In Texas??? I** **’m already at my layover, you dick.**

**TG: i dont recall you ever telling me anything about you flying your nerd ass to my sweet sweet hometown for the holidays, eggs**

**TG: what did i say when you asked**

**TG: are you sure you texted me and not like**

**TG: some other dave**

**TG: some dave of indeterminate origin and homeland**

**TG: some wistfully excited strider who is, as we speak, prepping his bed for some nice fat john ass to rest upon it**

**TG: some poor sap whose gonna show up at the airport in like, uzbekistan and be sorely fucking disappointed when you never show**

**TG: then whose the real cop out slash bad friend here**

**EB: Dave, every day of my life I consider blocking you on all my social media and moving on. Being a happier man. A freer man. Maybe get in touch with god. My dad would love that.**

**TG: dont be dramatic, you sound like me**

**TG: besides who else would send you the sweetest sweetest gossip straight from the mothers teat**

**TG: right from the moist, dripping maw of my art school**

**TG: without me you never would have heard of dorito girl or lemon kid**

**TG: now that I think about it all my art school stories are food based, huh**

**\------ectoBiologist has BLOCKED turntechGodhead------**

 

The airport had been intimidating the first time, and awe-inspiring the second time, but now that John was on his third trip by himself, he thought he had a pretty good feel for it. The SEA-TAC was a monster made of glass and steel, feeding off the exhausted, cranky people who’d paid to be there.

 

Despite how imposing it was, though, it was still pretty dang cool. John wasn’t the kind of guy to get easily bogged down in that whole “up too early” grumpiness scene. Sure, he didn’t love waking up before seven o’clock to make sure he didn’t miss his flight, and he thought that paying seven dollars for a gross, burnt coffee was kind of a rip-off, but he was still in pretty high spirits.

 

Flying was just so _cool,_ was the thing. Being up there in the air, totally distant from the crowded, pushy city streets below. Sometimes, John dreamt that he could fly on his own, without the big metal cylinder of the plane holding him back. Just him, zipping along between the soft, wispy clouds, feeling the wind push his hair back.

 

As he sat in the little plastic chair, nursing his gross coffee, he wondered if he would get to see Dave at all during this week vacation. It was starting to seem less and less likely, the more he considered Dave’s cryptic texts. Something about being “with harley” which sort of implied that he’d managed to book a flight all the way out into the middle of the ocean, and- holy shit, had he managed to do that?

 

He felt a mixture of anger and admiration that Dave had been able to figure out if there was an airport or something near where their dear friend lived, and then he’d decided to book the trip all on his own without telling him? Or maybe he had told him, and John had forgotten. He had a tendency to read messages and not actually process them, especially if he didn’t get reminded a dozen times. And Dave wasn’t the type to gush about things that were exciting, just ramble on about how cool he was and how hard he’d faceplanted earlier when he was skating or whatever.

 

 He picked at one knuckle, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Geez. Maybe this whole predicament really was just his fault after all.

 

Whatever, though. He wasn’t going to let Dave’s absence get him down, even if seeing his best bro had been the whole motive behind the trip in the first place.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Sure, he’d heard a plethora of crazy stories about Dave’s older brother, but the handful of times that they’d met in the past had gone off without a relative hitch. “Yeah!”

 

Bro was imposing, and kind of spooky, but not… bad. Just awkward, and well, John knew about being awkward! Take, for example, the fact that he’d just reassured himself out loud. Yikes. He tucked his knees together and glanced around, glad to see nobody nearby seemed too interested in him.

 

Maybe it’d be fun. Maybe Dave’s Bro could teach him how to use a sword, or show him around Houston. He was older, he had to know a little something about the night life in the area, right?

 

And, well… He was cute, too. That was a thought that made his cheeks turn red briefly, shutting his eyes as he locked and unlocked his phone compulsively. John wouldn’t tell another soul that he was into Dave’s brother. Sure, Dave knew about his occasional affinity for dudes (like Nic Cage and Adam Driver and Bruce Willis—) but he assumed that his best friend wouldn’t exactly take the news that John was getting all sweaty about his big bro with a grain of salt. He could already hear the monologue now.

 

But it wasn’t… a real crush, anyway! He’d only met the guy twice, and they’d only had maybe two conversations during those brief encounters. Not enough to base a real, proper heart-flutter on! John just found him aesthetically appealing, was all. Nice to look at. Tall, and blond, and scary enough that it was just kind of hot. He imagined what it might be like for Dave’s Bro to push him back into a wall, weilding a sword, (or maybe just those strong, gloved hands) put a hand on his shoulder and lean in, press his lips to—

 

Hoo! Gosh. He cleared his throat and adjusted his position in his seat, nearly spilling the now luke-warm coffee all over his dumb grey ski pants. That train of thought had gotten a little off the rails.

 

He glanced up at the flight schedule, nearly dropped his drink totally in the floor as he scrambled to his feet. He’d almost missed his flight!

 

It was a bit of a rush to get to the plane on time, and he found himself breathing a little hard as he settled down into his window seat, but he made it on time. He sent one final text to his dad, telling him he’d made it onto the plane just fine without mentioning the fact that Dave wasn’t going to be there when he touched down.

 

What his dad didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, and he didn’t need to go stressing the guy out any more than he already had. He’d baked what seemed like twelve cakes in the week prior to John leaving, projecting to the empty kitchen that “This will be a gift for your friend! To show my appreciation in his willingness to look after my boy!” when he started and, with feeling, shouting that the one he’d ended up with wasn’t satisfactory before he whipped out the flour for another try. Geez. What a nerd.

 

 Smiling a little, he opened pesterchum and selected a contact he’d never actually corresponded with before.

 

**EB: uh. mister strider? this is john.**

**EB: egbert.**

**EB: dave** **’s friend.**

**EB: I** **’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m supposed to be flying to your house today.**

**EB: dave was supposed to be there? But, uh, I guess he isn** **’t going to be? Anyways. Um. Could you pick me up?**

**EB: its**

**EB: oops! It** **’s cool if you can’t, is what I meant to say. Haha! ;B I can call an uber if I need to.**

**BRO: I know who you are.**

**BRO: Don** **’t worry about it. Kid. I’ll be there when you land. Sorry. Dave’s being a dick.**

The text color was kind of a surprise. He didn’t know for sure what he’d expected, but… Well. The cadence and speech patterns did seem to echo the few words he’d ever heard the dude say to him. Some notes he might’ve seen scattered across Dave’s desk the last time he was over.

 

Just then, the call for his gate echoed out of the loudspeaker and he got to his feet, grabbing his luggage and managing to avoid dropping his coffee cup while he rushed to catch his flight.

 


End file.
